


rise before dawn, fall into the night

by tsuzurao



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Wings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hush," Alvis says. "Go to sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise before dawn, fall into the night

           Watching Kallian sleep is perhaps not the most auspicious use of his time. The sun won't rise for another few hours, and yet Alvis—

           He can't sleep. Doesn't need to, actually. Alvis could get up at least, collect his clothes off the floor and quietly dress himself then return to his own room before dawn without needing to say a word. He could, but he doesn't.

           In front of Alvis, Kallian lays on his side, just as bare, sheets tucked in around his hips and dead to the world. His wings rest perpendicular to his back, motionless even with Kallian's breath. The sides of his head are without their usual ornaments, exposing the area from which his wings sprout.

           Alvis sits up, brushing the feathers of one wing with the lightest touch his fingertips can offer. The feathers of Kallian's wing are soft and clean, carefully groomed to perfection and uniform, all the tips pointing down. The sheets push off him just a bit as Alvis leans forward, burying his mouth and nose in Kallian's hair and the apex of a wing.

           Kallian makes a sound, shifting a little. "What are you doing?" he asks, his voice coming out thick from sleep.

           "Hush," Alvis says, taking his mouth away from Kallian's head. He slides his hand over the swell of Kallian's arm and down to his chest, his skin warm to the touch and firm underneath. Kallian shivers. "Go to sleep."

           Alvis resumes his previous activity of pressing his mouth to Kallian's hair. He smells feathers when he breathes, and Kallian trembles again, fine and short.

           "You're making that awfully difficult," Kallian says. Hips shifting, disturbing the sheets around him, he cranes his neck back just enough to increase the pressure of Alvis' lips.

           "Please, don't mind me," Alvis says, hair and tiny feathers bunched in a small tuft tickling his chin.

           For a moment, Kallian does nothing except curl his fingers around Alvis' wrist. His heart thuds against Alvis' palm, pounding a total of ten times before Kallian reverses their positions, holding Alvis' hand to the bed by the wrist.

           "I can sleep later," Kallian says. dipping down to kiss Alvis.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they banged. again.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
